Teenage Tim
by hwetty222
Summary: Tony returns from college and Tim has some trouble adjusting. As typical for my stories, this contains SPANKING. WARNING: Corporal Punishment.
1. Chapter 1

If you have read my other stories you will know I have a problem. I am starting another story line and think people might start hating me for it since I can't keep all of them up! I'm sorry Also, I am still alive, summer is here and my goal is to write more now (we shall see). Don't blame those of you who have given up on me!

^^^Teenage Tim^^^

"But dad, James asked me to go _this_ weekend."

"Tim" Gibbs said as his patience grew thin. "I understand that, but your grandfather is coming this weekend since Tony will be home." The father reminded for what seemed like the tenth time this week.

Tim's friend James had invited Tim and a few other friends for a weekend trip to Washington D.C and Gibbs was not about to leave his youngest son in the hands of a twenty two year olds responsibility. Especially with how dangerous it was in Washington D.C. Gibbs had offered to bring him and his other friends on a different weekend as a compromise, but Tim had been too upset to listen.

Beyond that, it was a rare occasion when Jack came over outside of holidays and this was one of those weekends. It was early May and Tony would be moving back for his first summer from college and the grandfather was going to pick him up and bring him back home.

"Tony is going to be home for the rest of the summer though!" Tim whined.

"And there will be plenty of other weekends you can go to D.C" Gibbs countered.

Tim huffed angrily. He did not understand how his father could not see how this was a big deal for him. He knew Gibbs had offered to bring him and his friends on the trip later that summer, but with James it would be his older brother bringing them, not a father.

"That's not the point! I don't understand why you are being such an ass about this!" Tim cried out.

Gibbs lost all his patience with that. He was trying to be understanding as possible, but that was no excuse for the way Tim had been treating him these last couple of days.

"Timothy Jethro, I am done talking about this. My answer is no, and it will stay no. Now you have lost screen time until Sunday." Gibbs told his upset son calmly.

That served only to anger his son more. He needed to get out of the kitchen before he said or did something that he could not recover from.

"Fine." He muttered. "But I hope you know I am not going to have any fun this weekend." Tim huffed before stamping up the stairs

^^^Teenage Tim^^^

Truer words had never been spoken, Gibbs thought to himself. It was only Wednesday when Gibbs and Tim had their final discussion about the weekend. James had called once to see if Tim would be joining them on the trip and the teen had glared down his father, staring him right in the eyes as he told his friend he would not be coming. Tim had continued to push his limits throughout the week but nothing that required reprimand. Tim just sulked and moped around. By supper Thursday night, Gibbs had given up all pretenses of trying to keep a conversation.

And by Friday night when Tony and his grandfather were supposed to arrive, Gibbs had had enough. As it was the day Tim was supposed to leave with his friends he was especially crabby. And Gibbs knew it the minute his son walked in the door. He had allowed Tim to throw his backpack on the floor, choosing to pick his battles, but was not about to allow him to leave the milk out while he ate a snack.

"Hey Tim, can you put the milk away before you sit down?" Gibbs asked kindly. Truthfully, Tim knew he should put it away before he ate anyways and never had a problem unless he was upset. Knowing this, Gibbs led with due caution.

"I'll get it when I am done." Tim muttered before sitting down.

"Now, please. It will go bad otherwise." Gibbs ordered softly.

Knowing he wasn't about to win this, he huffed and got up. He tried to walk around his father, but Gibbs swiped his arm, effectively stopping Tim in his tracks.

"Timothy, enough." Gibbs said. All traces of joviality gone. "Tony and your grandfather will be here soon. You can be as mad at me as you want, but I will not tolerate this behavior. Am I clear?

Tim just stood there, staring at the fridge. He knew he shouldn't be this angry, and he sure as heck knew he had pushing the line with his dad, but he could not bring himself to care. Tim was surprised that he had not gotten into more trouble than he already had. Sure, he had no electronics until Monday, but his father was big on respect and as of yet had not really been called on his behavior. Tim knew he got of pretty lightly.

"Whatever" Tim replied, knowing full well how Gibbs hated that word. He pulled his arm out of his father's grasp and turned around and ran smack dab into his grandfather. In his anger, he had not heard the car pull up or the man walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

I have this story hand written, I just need to type it….which takes forever!

^^^Teenage Tim^^^

Jackson Gibbs was a strict, but kind man. Once his son's wife had died, he had spent a lot of time taking care of the boys. He had spent nearly a year helping his son get back on his feet, having to deal with being a single parent and having a high-demanding job. That meant he took a proactive role in the child rearing of Tim and Tony.

It also meant that he had no reservations taking his youngest grandson to task. After placing six heavy smacks to Tim's squirming backside, he turned the young teenager around and grabbed both his shoulders before leaning down to eye level.

"Your father might allow you to get away with that level of disrespect, but I can promise you that while I am here, that is _not_ going to happen. Am. I. Clear?" The grandpa ground out.

"Yes sir." Tim agreed quickly.

Tim remembered rather well how little his grandpa allowed him to get away with. Tim loved him greatly and considered him a kind man, but he was rather old school, and Tim knew not to play games with him.

Jackson took a moment to find the sincerity in Tim's voice before nodding his head in acceptance. He then pulled the boy in for a warm embrace.

"That's not how I wanted to start the weekend Tim" The grandfather said before pulling the boy into a hug and placing a kiss on the teen's brow. "But it can only get better from here." The man said with a smile as he released Tim.

Tim was not any less upset than earlier, but he had found himself leaning into his grandpa's hug after a few moments of standing rigid.

He was actually fine until he turned around and saw his dad standing there with his arms crossed. "Why don't you head upstairs Tim?" His father demanded more than he asked.

Tim did as he was told and managed to hold back from slamming his door. Under normal circumstances Gibbs would not have let him get away with it, but especially with his grandfather here, Tim would be bound to get in trouble.

^^^Teenage Tim^^^

"You let that boy get away with too much" Jackson said.

"I had it handled, dad" Gibbs said neutrally. "And I haven't been letting him get away with anything. He doesn't have any screen time until Monday. I don't think there is any worse punishment for him."

"Leroy, I-" Jackson started before Tony walked in carrying a clothes hamper.

"Hey dad!" Tony said with a large grin. The young college student stuck his hand out in greeting and was pulled into his father's arms. It had been three months since Tony had been home as he had elected to celebrate Easter with his, at the time, girlfriend. Neither Tony nor Gibbs would admit out loud how much they missed each other, but they found comfort in the embrace.

"It's good to have you home, Anthony" Gibbs whispered.

"Good to be back" Tony replied just as softly. Not wanting to intrude on such a personal moment, Jackson left the kitchen to get more stuff from the car.

A few moments later, Tony pulled from the hug. Gibbs next comment made Tony give a cheeky grin.

"Bet those clothes are all dirty, huh?" The father asked, pointing to full laundry hamper.

"I ran out of quarters two weeks ago" Tony responded, only a little sheepishly.

Before Gibbs raised eye brow could turn into any further questioning, Tony said he needed to go help grandpa unload the car.

"And speaking of, where is my little helper Timmy?"

Gibbs took a minute to respond. He heard his father walk in and told the older man to leave the stuff by the stairs, as they would have to sort through it anyway. He then waited until Jackson had left again, before responding to his son.

"I told you Tim has been having a rough week."

"Yeah, but that was Wednesday, today's Friday" Tony said as if the explained everything. And it would have if they were talking about Tony's mood. While he was somewhat quick to anger, he was just as quick to let it go.

"Tony," Gibbs began. He waited for Tony to meet his gaze. "Leave your brother alone until he is ready, okay?"

"Yes sir" The boy replied easily. "I really do need to help gramps now though."

And with that father and son went to unload the car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Turns out I lost my handwritten copy. Life man. This sucks because I don't remember _anything_ from the old one, but I had some of this written at least! Haha.

^^^Teenaged Tim^^^

"Hey Timmy" Tony shouted as he barged into his brothers room. He had already brought his stuff upstairs to his own room. "Thanks for helping us unpack" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tony. I don't want to hear it." Tim replied from where he was laying on his side on the bed.

"I get it, Timmy. You're so upset because you can't go to D.C." Tony said sardonically. "Well get over it."

"Go. Away. Tony" Was Tim's only reply. He absolutely hated it when Tony called him that. It was only cute when Jenny called him Timmy. And sometimes it was okay for dad to.

"No. You aren't going to sit up here and sulk because you didn't get your way. Grandpa is only here for the weekend. And besides, if I sulked as long as you do every time dad says no, I would still be here."

"I said, go away!" Tim cried before taking the book from the night stand and throwing it at his brother. Tony narrowly caught it before it hit him in the face. Before he could retaliate, their father walked in.

"Tony, I told you to leave your brother alone." Their father said angrily. He took the book from Tony's hand. "Go start your laundry if you are done up here." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Tony responded before heading out to do his chores.

Tim hadn't moved from where he was laying. Gibbs walked over and gently placed to book back on the night stand.

"I know you are upset, but you don't need to throw things every time something gets you angry." Gibbs told his youngest. Tim didn't respond.

"Did you hear me Tim?" Gibbs asked sternly.

This time Tim responded by rolling over on his other side to face the wall. The livid father quickly responded by placing his hand on the small of Tim's back and pressing down so his son laid flat on his belly. He then proceeded to give the exposed backside three solid smacks.

"Ow! Tim cried out. "That's not fair!"

"I asked if you were listening Tim." Gibbs said, with no sympathy.

"Yes! I heard you!"

"I don't think you are really in any position to be giving me attitude Tim" Gibbs said, with his hand still on Tim's back.

"Sorry." Was all Tim manage to grit out, but it was enough for the father. The minute he lifted his hand, Tim shot up and scooted so his back was resting on the headboard.

"You didn't do anything when Tony came in my room without permission" Tim complained. "It's not fair."

Gibbs sighed. Of course everything had to go back to Tony.

"When and how I punish Tony is none of your business Tim." Gibbs reminded. "Not that I should even tell you, but I was going to talk to Tony about what he did." He explained.

"Yeah, _talk"_

"Yes, Tim. Talk. I spanked you for your attitude. I was going to let you off with a warning, but then you rolled away from me."

"Oh" Tim said, his face warming crimson.

"You need to stop jumping to conclusions and start using that big brain of yours people are so intent on telling me about." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Yes sir" Tim said with a small smile of his own, glad to be done with the topic. "I _am_ sorry."

Gibbs nodded his approval before telling Tim that he could come downstairs for supper in twenty minutes.

^^^Teenage Tim^^^

True to his words, Gibbs did have a talk with Tony. He was not about to have another repeat of Christmas break where Tony had thought he was above the rules. Tony had gone out past curfew, drank and refused to answer any of his calls. Tony's defense of "being an adult" fell on deaf ears when Gibbs explained all the support he still gave the young adult. Gibbs had offered that continued support as long as Tony followed a few simple rules. Without any question, Tony accepted it. Now that he had three months of freedom, it was time to reign him back in a little bit.

When Gibbs walked down the stairs, he saw Tony coming up from the basement. He crooked him finger from the living room, and they both sat on the couch.

"I thought I told you to leave Tim alone?"

Silence.

"Do we need to have another discussion about what the rules are?"

"No sir!" Tony replied earnestly.

"Then tell me what they are."

Tony sighed loudly and flopped back on the couch.

"I'm waiting, Anthony."

"Let you know where I'm going to be, call if I'm going to be late, my old chores are still mine when I'm home and you're free to make up more rules."

"And?" The father prompted.

"I still have to listen to you… and you can punish me for breaking the rules" Tony muttered the last part.

"So clearly you _do_ remember the rules." Gibbs stated.

"Yeah, but Tim can sulk for _days_ and Grandpa isn't staying that long."

"That's not the point Tony. When I tell you to do something, you do it."

"Yes, sir" Tony gritted.

"Good. Now go set the table while I finis supper." Gibbs ordered.

^^^Teenaged Tim^^^

Supper was a lively affair, with Tony regaling them with stories of his dorm life and school year antics. Gibbs had made Tony's favorite meal for his homecoming, steak and potatoes. im wasn't talking with his father, and was quieter than normal, but was at least talking and smiling, which was more than he had been doing all week.

"Alright, that was a great meal, Leroy. Should I get the pie?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." Gibbs agreed.

"What pie?" Tim asked.

"Grandpa brought a pumpkin pie from the store. I have been waiting the entire trip for it. Grandpa wouldn't let me have a bite." Tony told his brother excitedly.

"But we made brownies."

"Those are for tomorrow, Tim" Gibbs reminded as he brought the dirty plates to the sink.

"But I don't like pumpkin pie" Tim whined.

"Good! More for me!" Tony smirked.

"Shut up Tony" The younger boy grumbled.

"Timothy. You don't like the pie? Fine. Don't eat it." Gibbs said, at his wits end.

"Fine. I won't then." Tim said and threw himself back in his seat and burrowed deeper into the chair.

"If you're not going to eat dessert, you can go upstairs." His father told him, sick of the childish antics.

"That's not fair!"

"I have been here for three hours and I have already heard that phrase from you too much Tim. Do as your father says." Jackson told the boy.

Tim glanced at his father who was seething, his brother who was amused and his grandfather who was annoyed and tried to backtrack."

"Okay, okay" Tim said, sitting up in his chair. "I'll have some brownies instead.

"Gibbs sighed.

"Not an option, Tim. Those are for tomorrow. Pie or upstairs. You have three seconds to decide."

Silence.

"Three"

Nothing.

"Two"

Still nothing.

"One." Gibbs said with finality. "Okay, you made your choice. Let's go." The father order and grabbed his son's arm, lifting him from his chair.

"Why do we have to do everything Tony wants?" The young teenager asked, not resisting being led to the stairs. "Pumpkin is his favorite. I don't even like pie."

"It's not always about you Tim." The father explained plaintively. "Would it be any fairer to have your favorite than his? Your grandpa and I like pumpkin pie very much, just so you know. So it actually isn't all about Tony." He said further.

That answer didn't appease Tim any, and his answer was to huff angrily up the stairs. Hopefully once the weekend was over, Tim would be in a better mood, the father thought hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Wowza! Haha. That was a lot of reviews and respectful debates! I love it, even though it was unintentional! It is funny because I am the only one who knows where this story is going and it is kind of funny seeing everyone who thinks Gibbs was too harsh. That being said, I thank you for the reviews as it is the only way I get better. Although, those of you who have used the reviews to shame me for writing spanking stories…please stop. Don't read. You are warned for a reason.

^^^Teenaged Tim^^^

After the supper dishes were done, Jackson, Gibbs and Tony made their way downstairs. Gibbs and Tony were going to work on the desk Tony was making, while Jackson had volunteered to fold Tony's laundry while the father and son bonded.

"I see you haven't touched a thing" Tony remarked as he noted that everything needed to be sanded still.

"You told us not to!" Gibbs said with slight exasperation.

"I know" His oldest son smirked, before getting down to business.

Half an hour later, Gibbs could hear a light pattering of a certain teen upstairs. He excused himself and when he got to the top of the steps, he saw the lemon meringue pie sitting on the counter. Gibbs opened the fridge and grabbed the tub of cool whip and then got a spoon from the drawer before heading into the dining room. Tim didn't see him until he saw the tub of cool whip sliding towards him.

"I know you like that with cool whip." Gibbs said with a warm smile.

Tim grabbed the tub without saying anything and put a liberal amount on his pie.

"We need to talk, Tim" Gibbs said after several minutes of silence.

Tim tensed up immediately and was about to say something.

"No, Tim. Don't say anything. Don't tense. Just eat and listen." The father directed. Tim complied.

"I am tired Tim. Tired of you being angry and angsty." Tim looked like he was about to protest. "No Tim. Keep eating and listening." Gibbs commanded.

"I am tired of being angry myself and frustrated with you." Tim cringed a little.

"I am sorry you don't get to go on this trip. I really am. But you wouldn't have been able to go on any weekend." Gibbs stated. "I know you don't think anything bad would happen Tim and I know you wouldn't have done anything stupid either. But things happen. And I am not about that kind of responsibility on your friend's brother. Because if something did happen," Gibbs paused for a second to make sure Tim was paying attention "I would never forgive him." Gibbs said with such vigor that Tim didn't doubt it. "And I wouldn't forgive myself." Gibbs finished intensely.

For some reason, knowing that the trip was cancelled because of his safety, rather than what weekend it fell on, made Tim feel better. He was still disappointed that he wasn't allowed to go, but he realized he didn't need to be acting so bratty about it.

Thinking back on the last couple of days brought a warm flush to Tim's face. As much as Tony annoyed him, Tim still missed his brother while he was away at college. It was not often that their grandpa visited and the only real interactions he had with the older man was him getting disciplined or him being sulky. Not the best way he could have greeted the man.

"I'm sorry, Dad" Tim said to his plate, too embarrassed to look up.

"What was that Tim?" Gibbs asked.

Tim sighed. He knew his dad had heard him. He also knew Gibbs's philosophy that if you did something worth apologizing for, that you had better be man enough to look them in the eye while doing so. So while Tim was embarrassed over his behavior, he managed to lift his gaze and apologize correctly.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting" Tim said. "It wasn't fair and I am sorry." He finished quickly and looked back down at his plate.

Gibbs responded by letting out a breath of relief that the matter appeared to be over. He walked to the other side of the table and gave Tim a side hug. The fifteen year old side of Tim squirmed, but the father clearly felt his boy lean into him slightly.

"When you are finished with that, why don't you join us in the basement? I know your grandfather would like that" Gibbs said before heading back downstairs, making a stop in the kitchen to grab some drinks.

^^^Teenaged Tim^^^

Ten minutes later Tim walked down the steps to the basement.

"About time I got some help!" Tony said cheerfully before tossing his brother some sandpaper.

Tim snatched it just in time before heading over to his brother and holding his hand out which Tony took and much like what happened earlier with their father, Tony pulled Tim into a hug. Tim didn't resist.

"I'm sorry about earlier Tony" Tim said as he pulled away. "I was angry, but I should not have thrown a book at you." Tim explained sincerely.

"You can make it up to me by helping with the sanding" Tony stated smugly. He had already forgiven Tim, but the help would be an extra bonus.

"I though you told us not to work on this for you?" Tim asked even as he started to sand part of the desk.

"Well, I meant the big stuff. I know how to sand, so I can get help with that." Tony clarified easily.

"You just don't like to sand" Tim, Jethro and Jackson said together.

^^^Teenaged Tim^^^


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night was spent in the basement while Gibbs and Tony worked on the desk. Around ten, Jackson called it a night as he was up early that day making preparations for the store for the weekend he was going to be away.

Tony wanted to continue working, but his father nixed the idea since they were going to have a busy day tomorrow. So instead, Tim and Tony watched a movie upstairs while the two oldest men went to bed.

"The last time I saw this movie was with Claire a month ago. Have I told you about her yet?" Tony asked about half way through the movie.

"I don't want to hear about your sexual adventures, Tony" Tim said while still engrossed in the movie.

Tony threw a pillow at his brother before replying.

"That's not all I'm about Tim" Tony replied haughtily. "For your information, I happen to really like her."

"Just like every high school bimbo you went out with?" Tim asked. "Or was this like June, who you really did like but never asked out?" He asked look away from the screen.

"You know what, Tim? Screw you." Tony said, eyebrows scrunched in anger. "I don't see you asking out Jenny either, and you have had a crush on her since eighth grade." Tony shot back. Sure he had hung out with girls mostly in high school, but he didn't like what Tim was implying. He thought his brother knew him better than that.

"For your information, she's been dating Erik for three years and I'm not about to try and break them up." Tim snapped. It was Tim's turned to get mad. Jenny was a sensitive topic, and Tony knew that. Any response Tony was about to give was cut off at the presence of a very angry father.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Gibbs whispered angrily as he managed to quietly storm down the stairs. "Timothy, turn that off" Gibbs said as he pointed to the TV. Tim was about to protest, when Gibbs cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Tim. Your punishment wasn't just in place for when I'm around to see it. Break your grounding again and you will be banned for a month. Got it?" The man asked, clearly at the end of his tether.

Tim knew his dad was not kidding. He knew he was running a risk earlier when he decided to watch a movie with his brother, but he did it anyway. He thought he was safe, since his dad rarely came back downstairs once he had headed up to bed. Tim and Tony's argument must have been louder than he thought.

"Yes sir" Tim acknowledged the threat.

"It is past midnight and I can hear you two arguing from upstairs. What is so important that you had to discuss it now?" The irate father asked.

Both Tim and Tony gave each other sheepish looks and didn't answer.

"Anthony and Timothy that was not a rhetorical question!" Gibbs declared.

"We were arguing about different life perspectives" Tony supplied with a quick glance to Tim, begging him to stick with the story.

Gibbs took a few steps towards Tony and placed a finger under his chin and pulling the teens gaze towards himself. "

"Life perspectives?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. One that both boys knew only too well.

"Well, mostly about girls" Tony quickly amended. He knew better than to lie to that look.

Gibbs let go of Tony's chin and looked over to Tim who was staring at the pillow that now rested on the floor.

"You woke me up at midnight, and most likely your grandfather, because you were arguing about girls?" Gibbs asked with disbelief.

Tim didn't think that was exactly fair. It didn't take much to wake their father. It came after years in the military and then a career in law enforcement. He wisely kept this thought to himself and opted to remain contrite.

"Yes sir" were the two mumbled responses he got.

"Both of you will be in your rooms at 11 while your grandfather is here. Understood?"

"Dad, come on. You are giving me a bedtime?" Tony asked with rage. Tim gave Tony a look of murder. He knew better than to argue with their dad.

"No. I'm not. I said you need to be in your rooms at 11. What you decide to do after that, is your decision. Unless you keep arguing with me. Then you will be in bed at 10." Gibbs said sternly.

Tony did not miss the fact that his dad lowered the time until 10. But he wisely kept his mouth shut. He could manage for two days. He guessed he would have to.

"Upstairs." Was Gibbs one word order. Both his son's replied quickly and quietly.

^^^Teenaged Tim^^^

The next morning Tim and Tony were woken up at eight by their grandfather. While Jackson was here Tim and Tony would have to share the same room while Gibbs slept in Tony's room and the eldest man in his son's room.

"Rise and shine boys" Jackson said as he turned on the light. Tim, who had to be at school by eight anyways was used to it. Tony on the other hand had thrilled in the ability to set his earliest class at 11. Being an athlete had more perks than one, with one of them being early registration.

"I'm making pancakes and bacon so I'll see you downstairs shortly." The grandpa said before heading to the kitchen. There was no need for any more encouragement because both boys loved when their grandpa made breakfast.

"I'm going to shower now." Tim said as he stood up and did a full body stretch.

"I'm using the one across the hall" Tony said "So you can use dads if you want."

"All my stuff is in there, and I'm quicker so you're going to have to wait. Or you can use dads. I don't care." Tim argued while grabbing some clothes.

"I put my stuff in there last night. It's not just your bathroom anymore, Timmy. I am back for the summer remember?"

Tim absolutely hated when people called him that and Tony knew it. I was cute when Jenny called him that and he would never admit that he got a warm feeling when his dad called him that, byt Tony did it usually just to make him angry.

"I'm already up and ready, so I guess I win." Tim said. As he turned to head out of the room, Tony, dressed only in boxers, shot out of the mattress that he was sleeping on and swiped his brother at the knees, knocking Tim to the floor.

Tim immediately started to try and buck Tony off, but Tony was a lot stronger from the football training and had Tim pinned on his back. What he lacked in brute force, Tim made up with in pure anger. Tim rocked his hips and managed to get his arm free and punched Tony in the gut. He was fully willing to fight dirty and when Tony hunched over from the force of the punch, Tim swiped him awkwardly across the face. It didn't do much damage but it had the desired result of Tony falling to the side.

Unfortunately for Tim, that left Tony's legs near his stomach and with one mighty kick left him lying in the fetal position.

Gibbs and Jackson were standing at the kitchen island drinking coffee when they heard a loud thump from upstairs. Neither of them thought anything of it, assuming either Tim or Tony had knocked something over. After a few more thumps and sounds of shuffling, both men went to investigate.

The site that greeted them made Gibbs furious. Tony had been home one night and here they were rolling around on the floor hitting, kicking and punching each other. When Gibbs yelled "hey" in his Marine voice and got no reaction, he whistled loudly to the same end.

Gibbs quickly grabbed Tim's arm he was about to throw another punch with and pulled him back. With the angle he held Tim's arm at, the teen had no option but to stand. Jackson then helped Tony stand but stood between him and Tim.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs demanded angrily.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Jackson said. "I left you two alone ten minutes ago and you were fine." He stated.

"Tim was being a bathroom hog." Tony said.

"I was not!" Tim cried as he struggled against his father's hold.

"He came in here like he owned the place after I told him I was going to shower" Tim finished and stopped struggling in his dad's arms realizing his attempts were futile.

"Is that what this is about?" Gibbs asked. "Are you two being territorial?"

"No." Tim and Tony said together.

"That's exactly what is happening. You are acting like a pair of cats, fighting over a piece of land." Jackson said as he stepped to the side now that the situation had deescalated.

"Tony get your stuff and shower in my room." Gibbs ordered. Tony quickly did as he was told, but not before shooting Tim a dirty look.

Once Tony came out of the bathroom with his things and was headed towards Gibbs room, Jackson followed. Tim was about to enter his bathroom but Gibbs caught his arm.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked a lot more calmly than before.

"I went to take a shower and Tony attacked me" Tim answered defensively. He was not about to go down for this. Tim had just wanted to shower and eat breakfast. He had no intentions of fighting physically or verbally with anyone when he woke up this morning.

"That's it?" Gibbs responded bluntly.

"After we exchange words I guess" The young teen asked.

"Exchanged words?" Another raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" Tim said. "Exchanged words."

Gibbs stared at his son for a minute before telling him they would discuss it downstairs.

"Twenty minutes, Tim" Was all Gibbs added before heading downstairs.

^^^Teenaged Tim^^^

A/N So awkward. I don't actually like this story. It is what I have written up, so I thought I would type it. I will finish the story out. I'm not going to update my other stories until I have typed up what stories I have in hard copy. Thanks for those who are still sticking with me!


End file.
